Question: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $3$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-5$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x - 5) = \color{orange}{3(8x-5)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{3(8x-5)}$ do? $3(8x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x-5)-2$.